


For the First Time

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, love your writing btw. Can you do a Reader x Sam fic? One night Sam wants to have sex with her, but she’s a virgin and shuts him out. Then the next day she has girl talk with Dean about it and somehow it ends with lovely, sweet smut with Sam? AND loosely based on “Imagine being a virgin and during a make out session with Sam you give him your hand and ask him to show you how to please him.” http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/113210910682/imagine-being-a-virgin-and-during-a-make-out</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

Warnings: virgin!Reader, smut, oral, cursing, pain associated with loss of virginity

Fic:

Sam’s lips break from your own and travel down to your neck. His hands slide down your sides to the hem of your shirt and his fingers press under the material, just brushing your skin. “I love you,” Sam whispers as his hands start to pull up your shirt, “I want you.”

You start to panic. “I love you too Sam, but I can’t do this,” you say as you push him away and pull your shirt back down, “I’m sorry, but I’m just not ready.”

“Oh, ok,” Sam responds looking a little hurt, or maybe ashamed of himself. You’d been dating Sam for months and you wanted to be with him, in every way possible, but you just weren’t ready. You were still a virgin and you’d never told Sam; you feared he might laugh at you or decide he wanted someone a little more experienced. What was worse was the prospect of not telling him before you slept with him. You’d always heard that the first time was painful and you suspected Sam wasn’t the gentle type when he was between the sheets. If you didn’t tell him about being a virgin, you feared he might be too rough with you and not even realize what he’d done. “I think I’m going to head off to bed. Good night,” he says quickly. He kisses your cheek and heads off to his room.

“Good night,” you respond. You rub your face between your hands and heave a sigh. Well, Sam was gone, so you guessed the only thing to do was head off to bed yourself. You head off in the opposite direction of Sam, your room being in the other direction. Hopefully, you’d be able to sleep and maybe work up the nerve to talk to Sam sometime soon.

You wake up early and head for the kitchen, looking to make a nice hot drink to wake you up. When you reach the kitchen, you find Dean sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper, searching for the next hunt. “Hey Y/N,” Dean says as you walk in, “Late night huh?”

“Not particularly, why?” you ask. Dean laughs.

“Uh-huh,” he says as he returns to his newspaper.

“Dean, seriously, what are you talking about?” you ask, confused. You reach up to grab a mug from the cabinet and when you turn around, you find Dean looking at you with a furrowed brow.

“Last night, you and Sam? I mean, I wasn’t trying to listen or anything, but I walked past the door and I might have caught some moaning. Congrats! It took the two of you long enough,” Dean says with a smirk.

“I wasn’t in Sam’s room last night,” you say. Then realization hits you; that’s why he’d run off so fast, he’d gotten himself worked up and he’d needed to take care of himself.

“Wait, are you saying that what I heard was Sam… by himself… ew, gross, I didn’t need to think about that. Thanks for that,” Dean says.

“What? So it was ok when I was involved, but when it’s just Sam there’s a problem?” you ask teasingly. Dean shudders dramatically.

“Why haven’t the two of you … you know, taken a roll in the hay?” Dean asks as you sit down with your drink.

“You really want to know?” you ask. Dean nods his head, encouraging you to continue. “I’m just not ready,” you say, “There are some things that I haven’t told Sam yet and I’m afraid about how he’ll react.”

“Like what?” Dean asks.

You roll your eyes and take a breath. “I’m, well, I’ve never had sex,” you say, looking into your mug and watching the liquid swirl as you move the mug. Dean laughs, his whole body shaking. “What?” you ask, your cheeks turning red.

“It’s just,” he starts, “I’m not laughing at the fact that you’re a virgin, I’m laughing because you’re actually afraid to tell Sam that.”

“Well, what if he doesn’t like it?” you ask.

“Are you kidding me? Sam’s not going to care, if anything, he’ll be excited that he’s the one who gets to take your v-card,” Dean says smugly.

“Shut up,” you say, rubbing your face with your hand.

“Hey, just talk to him,” Dean says a little more seriously, “I know he’d rather go in, no pun intended, knowing that you’re new to this than thinking you’ve done it before and end up hurting you. And I promise he won’t laugh at you or think about you any differently.”

“Thanks Dean,” you say, “But how do I tell him?”

“Just come out and say it,” Dean says, “It was easy enough for you to tell me right? It’s exactly the same.”

“No it’s not,” you say, “It’s easier with you, I don’t like you the same way I like Sam.”

“Don’t worry, just talk to him and everything will be fine,” Dean says, “If last night was any indication, he wants you, bad.” You roll your eyes again and sip from your mug.

“Hey guys!” Sam says as he walks into the kitchen.

“Good morning Sam,” you say quietly as he leans down to place a kiss to your forehead.

“Sleep well last night Sammy?” Dean asks.

“Um, yeah, thanks for asking,” Sam says as he moves off to the fridge to make some breakfast. Dean folds up his newspaper and stands from the table, nodding his head towards Sam. ‘Talk to him,’ he mouths. ‘Fine,’ you mouth back. Dean smiles a satisfied smirk and walks off.

“Hey, Sam, can I talk to you?” you ask.

“Sure,” Sam says, “Anything.”

“About last night -” you begin, but Sam cuts you off.

“Y/N, don’t apologize, if you’re not ready, then you’re not ready. I understand,” he says.

“Thanks,” you say, “But, well, I want to have sex with you, I just need to tell you something first.”

Sam turns from the counter and leaves the ingredients behind. He pulls a chair next to yours and sits down, taking your hand in his. “Y/N, you know whatever it is, you can tell me right?” he asks. You nod your head before continuing to speak.

“It’s just that I’m kind of, well, I am a virgin,” you say, looking down at your hand in his.

“That’s it?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, that’s it,” you respond.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” he asks.

“I wasn’t sure how you’d react,” you answer. Sam laughs and cups your cheek, lifting your gaze to meet his.

“How did you think I’d react?” Sam asks, “Y/N, I love you and I don’t care if you’ve never been with anyone, or if you’ve been with a bunch of other people. As long as you love me too, that’s all that matters.”

“Thank you Sam,” you say as you lean in to kiss him, “I love you.”

“How about tonight we go out, just you and me; maybe dinner and a movie?” Sam asks.

“That sounds great,” you respond.

You spend the next few hours helping the boys look for the next hunt. When evening rolls around, Sam pops his head into the library and asks if you’re ready to leave. He takes you out on a wonderful date. The movie you saw had to be one of your favorites. It was only made better by the fact that the two of you sat in the back row so no one could see you cuddle and kiss here and there. Then Sam took you to your favorite restaurant, not even asking where you wanted to go because he already knew. You stayed until closing time and the owners finally kicked you out.

When you’re back in the Impala, Sam leans over to the passenger seat and captures your lips with his. You run your fingers through his hair as his hands slide down your sides. Sam pulls away. “Sorry, if you’re not ready, then I won’t push you,” he says.

“Sam, I want you,” you say.

“You do?” he asks.

“Yeah,” you respond, “Just not here, let’s go home first.”

Sam nods and buckles his seatbelt quickly before turning the key, bringing the Impala’s engine roaring to life. The drive home was a lot faster than the drive to the theater. You could tell Sam was eager to get you back to the bunker. Frankly, you were just as eager as he was.

As soon as the car is parked in the garage, you open the door and step out of the car, Sam close behind. You take his hand and lead him inside. Sam tosses the keys on the table and pulls you against him, his lips meeting yours in a passionate kiss. You kiss him until you can’t breathe, pulling away only to take a breath. He takes your hand and starts to lead you towards his room.

“Wait,” you say.

“Did you change your mind?” Sam asks.

“No,” you assure him, “Just, let’s use my room instead of yours. We wouldn’t want Dean listening in would we?”

“What?” Sam asks, confused.

“Dean told me what he heard last night,” you say smugly.

“Oh god,” Sam says, his cheeks turning bright red. You can’t help but laugh as you tug on his hand and lead him to your room. Sam follows, but when you reach your room and shut the door, embarrassment still covers his face. “I’m so sorry,” Sam says.

“Don’t be,” you say as you move in closer and wrap your arms around his neck, “I just wish I had told you about the whole virginity thing sooner. If I had, maybe I would’ve been there to help you last night.” You whisper the last sentence and you can see a change in the way Sam looks at you. His pupils dilate and only a small ring of hazel surrounds them. His arms wrap around you and he lifts you up, carrying you to the bed. He places you on the edge and kneels before you, removing your shoes and socks, kissing the tops of your feet and your ankles. Sam’s hands slide up your legs to the hem of your shirt. He lifts it over your head and you raise your arms to help him. His hands travel back down to the button of your pants; he pops the button open and pulls the zipper down. His fingers hook in the waistband and he pulls the material down. You lift your hips from the bed and allow him to pull the clothing off completely.

Sam’s eyes roam over your body before looking up to meet yours. “You’re perfect,” he says, his hands sliding around to your back.

“Wait,” you say, “You have to take some clothes off too.” You’re nervous about being completely naked in front of him, especially if he’s still completely clothed. Sam stands in front of you, a bulge already showing through his denim. You watch as his fingers work at the buttons of his shirt. He kicks off his shoes and toes off his socks as he lets his shirt slide from his muscular arms and fall to the floor. His hands move down to the button of his pants. He undoes them and pushes the material down around his ankles. The large bulge in his boxers makes you bite your lower lip.

Sam moves to sit by your side. “You’re nervous,” he says, “It’s ok, you don’t have to be.” You nod your head. Sam turns his body to face you before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to him. He presses his lips to yours, slow and gentle, coaxing your lips apart. His tongue slides into your mouth and begins exploring as you let your hands slide down his chest. Your hands slide further and further down until you brush his hard cock through his boxers. Sam makes a hissing noise at the touch.

You pull away from him. “Sam,” you say as you hold out your hand to him, “Show me how to please you.” Sam looks down at your hand and back up at your eyes.

“Y/N, you don’t have to do that,” he says, “This is your first time, it should be about you, not me.”

“It might be my first time,” you respond, “But it’s our first time together. It should be as much about you as it is about me. Plus, it might make me a little less nervous.” Sam licks his lips and swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He nods his head and pushes his boxers down, lifting his hips from the bed in order to do so. His hard cock springs free, glistening with precum that’s leaked from his tip. The sheer size of him makes you bite your lip in anticipation.

Sam takes your hand and guides it towards himself. He wraps your hand around his length with his hand on top of yours. You watch as he guides your thumb around his tip, smearing the precum and using it as lubricant as he begins pumping your hand over his shaft. Sam grunts and groans as he guides your hand over his length. You watch as the muscles in his legs and arms twitch. Your breathing gets heavier and you can feel your panties getting soaked.

Sam shuts his eyes tight and you take the opportunity to slip off the bed onto your knees. You settle yourself between Sam’s legs. His eyes open and look down at you, his lips part as he lets out a moan. “Please,” he says, “Y/N, please.” You know what he wants, but you’re not exactly sure how to give it to him. Sam takes his hand away from yours and fists it in the sheets. You lean in and kiss his tip lightly, tasting the salty precum, before licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. “Fuck, Y/N, I need -” he begins, but you cut him off as you take his tip between your lips and suck lightly. Sam’s hips buck off the bed, encouraging you to take more of him in.

You wrap your hand around the base of his cock and take as much of his length into your mouth as you can. “Shit,” Sam groans. He threads his fingers through your hair and tugs lightly, encouraging you to bob your head. You look up at Sam through your lashes as you begin moving slowly, using your tongue to work his tip and the underside of his cock, the vein there pulsing against your tongue. Sam’s head is tilted back, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched tight. His nostrils flare with his heavy breaths and his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard. “S-so good, Y/N, fuck,” he groans as you pick up speed, using your hand to work the part of his shaft that you can’t fit into your mouth. You groan around his cock, sending vibrations down his shaft and causing his hips to buck off the bed.

“Y/N,” Sam groans, tugging on your hair, “If you don’t stop, you’re … you’re gonna … make me…” He doesn’t finish his sentence. You hollow your cheeks and use your tongue to trace the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock. You wanted to make him cum, you wanted to swallow down everything he had to give you; not to mention you wanted to see the look on his face when he came. The way his fist twisted into the sheets, the way his hair stuck to the sweat on his brow, the way his eyes were shut tight, and especially the way he bit his bottom lip; everything you saw made you want to give him the release he so desperately needed.

Sam groans your name as his cock pulses and he spills himself into your mouth. He runs his fingers through your hair and looks down at you with hazy eyes as you swallow down everything he has to give you. You pull off of him with a ‘pop’ as he guides you onto his lap. His hands reach behind your back and unhook your bra before dragging the material down your arms and tossing it to the side. He kisses along your shoulder and up your neck until he reaches your ear. “Your turn,” he says before tugging on your earlobe with his teeth. He lifts you up and turns to lay you against the sheets.

Sam kisses your lips before he makes his way down your neck. He leaves kisses along your collarbone and down the valley between your breasts. His lips attach themselves to one of your nipples, sucking it lightly before tugging it with his teeth. One of Sam’s hands moves up to knead your neglected breast, his rough fingers rolling your nipple between them. Sam switches sides and shows your other breast the same treatment as the first, his hands and mouth trading places.

Slowly, Sam kisses down your stomach to the waistband of your panties. He kisses along the elastic band before slipping his fingers underneath it. You lift your hips as he pulls the cloth down. Sam kisses down one thigh and up the other, his lips coming to hover just above your clit. His hands hold your hips and he looks up at you through his lashes. His breaths ghost over your skin, sending shivers down your spine. “Sam, please,” you whisper as you reach out and weave your fingers through his damp hair. Sam smiles at you before licking a long stripe up your folds with the flat of his tongue. He sucks your clit between his lips and flicks it with his tongue before licking another stripe up your entrance.

“Sam,” you groan as you lift your hips from the bed. One of your hands fists in his hair, the other fists in the sheets. He kisses, sucks, and licks, causing you to moan and writhe on the bed. Sam slips a finger into you, just up to the first knuckle as he sucks your clit between his lips. “Fuck, Sam, please,” you groan. Sam knows exactly what you want. He slides another finger into you alongside the first and begins pumping them in and out slowly, his calloused fingertips searching for that spot inside you that will drive you crazy. “Oh Sam,” you moan, his fingers, lips, and tongue working wonders. Sam groans against your clit, sending vibrations straight to your core. He curls his fingers in a ‘come here’ motion, hitting your g-spot and causing you to cry out.

“That’s it,” Sam groans against your thigh, “Let me hear how good I make you feel.” You moan and groan for him, maybe even whimper once or twice. The knot in your stomach grows tight and you can feel your walls tightening around his fingers.

“Sam, I’m close,” you say. Sam nods before sucking your clit back between his lips. His free hand travels up your body and kneads one of your breasts while the fingers of his other hand keep working you over. The knot in your stomach pulls even tighter and snaps. Your back arches off the bed and your toes curl as your walls squeeze his fingers. Sam pulls his fingers from you and licks you clean, groaning as he does.

“So good,” Sam mumbles against your skin. He kisses his way back up to your lips, the taste of yourself mingling with the taste of him. Sam pulls away and shuts his eyes tight as if he’s mentally kicking himself. “I don’t have a condom,” he says. He starts to roll off of you, but you stop him.

“Nightstand drawer,” you say, pointing. He opens the drawer you indicated and pulls out a condom.

“How long have you had these?” he asks teasingly.

“Not long,” you respond, “I figured we’d need them eventually.”

“You figured right,” he answers. Sam leans down to kiss you before he rolls the condom onto his already hard length. He positions himself above you as you bite your lip nervously. “Hey,” Sam says as he caresses your cheek, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Just say the word and we’ll stop.”

“No,” you say, “I want you Sam.” He smiles at you as you pull him down to kiss him.

“I’ll be as gentle as I can,” he mumbles against your lips. His lips move against yours as he lines himself up with your entrance. He keeps kissing you as he pushes into you slowly. A sharp pain causes you to gasp as he enters you. Sam stops, “Did I hurt you?” The pain lessens to a dull throbbing.

“I’m fine,” you say, “Don’t stop.” Sam nods and smiles at you before he fills you to the hilt. He holds himself there, letting you adjust to his size. Sam nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck and leaves kisses there, his stubble tickling your skin and causing you to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” he asks.

“Nothing,” you respond, afraid he’ll stop. You lift your hips off the bed, encouraging him to move. Sam laughs this time.

“Eager are we?” he asks.

“Shut up,” you respond before crashing your lips against his. Sam chuckles against your lips and begins thrusting slowly. It felt good having him inside you, not at all what you had expected. The way he stretched and filled you was perfection. His words, moans, grunts, and groans only increased the pleasure you felt; you could tell that he was gaining just as much pleasure from being inside you as you were from having him there.

“Sam,” you moan. You drag your nails along his scalp and down his back. Sam kisses your neck and moans your name against your shoulder. One of his hands twists into your hair while the other draws your leg up around his waist. His hand slides down to the back of your knee, tickling the skin and making you laugh.

“Stop it!” you exclaim, even though you know he’s just trying to make you relax. You wrap your arms around him, pulling him closer to you. Sam groans as your walls grow tight around him. The knot in your stomach reforms as you lose yourself to the feelings that Sam is creating within you.

“Y/N,” Sam groans. His thrusts become more and more erratic. He captures your lips with his as you near the edge of orgasm. His tongue slips into your mouth and slides against your own. The knot in your stomach breaks again, your back arches off the bed and you call out as your walls clamp down around Sam’s length. Sam cums right after you, his cock pulsing as he spills himself into the condom. He whispers your name over and over again as his thrusts come to an end. Sam kisses your cheeks, forehead, and the tip of your nose before hovering above you.

“I love you Sam,” you whisper as you brush a strand of hair behind his ear.

“I love you too Y/N,” Sam whispers back. He kisses your cheek before kissing your lips. Sam pulls out of you slowly, leaving you with a feeling of emptiness. He discards the condom before moving to lay by your side. You turn to face him as his arms wrap around you and pull you close to him. “Did I hurt you?” he asks as he runs his hands soothingly up and down your arm.

“No,” you say, shaking your head, “You were perfect; a little loud, but still perfect.” Sam laughs.

“You weren’t exactly quiet yourself,” he responds.

“Yeah, but if you were as loud last night as you were just now, it’s no wonder Dean heard you,” you tease. His face turns red again before you lean in to kiss his cheek. Sam smiles at you sheepishly. “I guess you’ll just have to move into my room,” you say as you trace the tattoo on his chest, “That way we won’t have to worry about Dean hearing us.” Sam grins at you before capturing your lips with his again.

“I don’t have any problems with that,” Sam responds.


End file.
